(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiping device, and more particularly, to a wiping device that removes contaminants from a surface of a vehicle body to prevent poor paint application on the surface of the vehicle body due to the contaminants.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A surface of a vehicle body may become contaminated with contaminants (e.g., dust or chips) while proceeding along various production lines. The contaminants, which may cause poor (e.g., uneven) paint application, may be wiped off (e.g., removed) using a wiping device prior to a paint application. The wiping device includes a cartridge, that rotates, connected to a driving unit of a wiping machine, and a plurality of pieces of wiping material, that rotate with the cartridge, arranged on an outer circumference of the cartridge configured to remove the contaminants from the surface of the vehicle body.
In addition, ostrich feathers, which are smooth may be able to effectively gather dust and a small quantity of static electricity, are widely used as the wiping material. However, the ostrich feathers may be difficult to fix to the cartridge, and may fall off easily or frequently become damaged. The hard rachis within the ostrich feather may also scratch the vehicle body. Further, since the cartridge and the ostrich feathers may be directly connected, new ostrich feathers may not easily be attached to only a part requiring maintenance, and maintenance costs may increase. Furthermore, ostrich feathers may be expensive due to material characteristics and limited supply thereof.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.